


Gifts Freely Given

by alexxphoenix42



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gifts, M/M, Poetry, Remix, Romance, Sibling Rivalry, witsontap2016
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-13
Updated: 2016-04-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 01:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6545476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexxphoenix42/pseuds/alexxphoenix42
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Mycroft Holmes dismisses his younger brother from the family estate to serve as personal secretary to one Lord John Watson, Sherlock is furious. He remains determined to extract revenge . . . despite how well the posting goes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gifts Freely Given

**Author's Note:**

  * For [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Friesian, Duck, Ewe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5637121) by [redscudery](https://archiveofourown.org/users/redscudery/pseuds/redscudery). 



> This poem (collection of poems) is a remix of the fabulous "Amanuensis" series - a Regency AU by redscudery. My story to retell was the last work of the series "Friesian, Duck, Ewe" but I draw from all three works as inspiration.
> 
> ***
> 
> The form for these poems is called a Double Tetractys poem which has ten lines and is structured as shown below:
> 
> Line 1 – 1 syllable  
> Line 2 – 2 syllables  
> Line 3 – 3 syllables  
> Line 4 – 4 syllables  
> Line 5 – 10 syllables  
> Line 6 – 10 syllables  
> Line 7 – 4 syllables  
> Line 8 – 3 syllables  
> Line 9 – 2 syllables  
> Line 10 – 1 syllable

 

 

…ooOoo…

_From Lord John Watson to his most esteemed employee, Mr. Sherlock Holmes, on his birthday_

*

 

Boxed

Surprise

You come veiled

In haughty garb

And petulant turn of phrase, but oh my

Gorgeous boy beneath rough weave or laced frills

You are the best,

Most precious

thing I

hold

 

 

…ooOoo…

_From Mr. Sherlock Holmes to Lord John Watson, Viscount Granthorpe on the occasion of Epiphany_

 

**

Chambers

hidden

in my heart

you find them all

and fill them with your honeyed words and touch

strong shoulders and an arse to weep for, sir,

you are the gift

I dared not

dream, now

mine

 

 

…ooOoo…

 

_excerpt from the personal journal of Mycroft Holmes_

***

Damaged

Little

Bird I push

You toward the world

You send me naught but pointed barbs to wound

And yet I feel the love that brought you here,

I worry not

For you have

landed

home

 

 

 

 


End file.
